White Liar
by MatingInspires
Summary: Growing up loving music Sookie gives up her singing after her parents die.  She decides to become a music teacher, but after heart break she turns to music and writing to heal her.  How will this change her path?  more inside  A/H OOC S/B and later S/E.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and I have to say that I am honestly afraid to post it. I have all of the ideas revolving Sookie and Eric running through my head and finally I said to heck with it and decided I would try to put one down on paper. I have read over 400 fanfic stories on this site so I consider myself an avid fanfic reader. I do not have a beta so the errors are completely mine. I, also, own nothing. Miss CH has all of those rights! And I must say that she ROCKS! I hope to receive some reviews. Please don't be hateful, but I do willingly accept constructive criticism. I have a plot lined out and hope to update at least weekly, but hopefully more. This will start out as a Sookie/Bill, and move to Sookie/Viking Lover. As of now it is a T, and I am not sure if I have it in me to take it to the next level. We will see though ;)

Story Summary: (Man I didn't realize they don't give you much space)

Sookie grew up signing in the church choir with her Daddy. After a tragic accident she refuses to sign, play, or write music. She decides teaching music would fuel her passion for music and lead her in the right direction. After attending the local community college for her associates degree she heads of to LSU where she meets a dashing Bill. This love leads her to heart break, and she uses music to express herself... Where will this lead her and into whose arms?

**White Liar**

**Chapter 1**

**Sookie**

**After two long years at Shreveport Community College graduation is around the corner and I am praying for my acceptance letter from LSU. Growing up in Bon Temps, Louisiana with my Gran and brother Jason finances were always tight. My parents died when I was 9 and Jase was 11 in a car crash. Gran always did her best for us, but there were no extra funds for college. I worked my butt off at school and started work part-time at the local restaurant and bar, Merlotte's when I turned 16. Gran fell ill my senior year, and I couldn't bear to move away. Gran needed my help financially, but I couldn't give up my goal of teaching music. **

**See I have grown up cherishing the memories of my dad and I singing. Every Sunday as a kid the entire Stackhouse family would pile into our mini-van and head to church. Dad and I were a part of the choir. Mom, Gran, and Jase would sit out in the pews while Daddy and I would sing our hearts out. These are some of my fondest memories. Daddy inspired me to love music with my entire being. On my 9****th**** birthday two weeks before the crash Momma and Daddy gave me a guitar. I had been told many times that I had the voice of an angel, and my parents new I wanted to learn to play guitar and sing. Needless to say after the crash I have not played the guitar that I had wanted so much nor have I sang anywhere except my shower and my car. The memories it stirred where just too painful. Even to this day music is a part of my soul and that is what I want to share with children just like my daddy did with me.**

**Now that I am about to graduate with my associates degree I am hopeful I can get a scholarship to LSU. Gran's health has improved so if I can just get a full scholarship or enough funds to cover my junior and senior year I can make my dream come true. Yes I will have to work hard and I can get a job and send some extra money to Gran to help out here until I graduate and move back, but it will all be worth it!**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"**Gran has the mail come yet? I have to leave for class and then have to work the dinner shift. This is torture!"**

"**Sounds like him at the end of the drive dear. Hurry up and run out there before you have to leave."**

**Gran and I live in BFE Hummingbird Lane in an old country house that has been in the Stackhouse family for a hundred years. Our drive way is a mile long so yea, I better get going if I am gonna make it!**

"**See you later Gran! I will put the mail on the table when I get home from work tonight!"**

**Hopping into my old Honda I rush to the end of the driveway in hopes for the letter that will change my world. Jumping out and grabbing the mail I quickly scan and finally see the letter. Without thinking I start running back to the house yelling for Gran.**

"**It's here Gran! I can't believe it! Finally, but what if they don't accept me, and without a scholarship I don't know how I will pay…"**

"**Oh hush up baby girl! Open the letter! I just know it will all work out."**

**Inside I see the words:**

**Dear Miss Sookie Stackhouse**

**Congratulations!**

**You have been accepted for the Fall Term 2011 at Louisiana State University. LSU is, also, happy to state that you have been selected ****for a Music Education Scholarship. ****We are sure that this scholarship will help you live your dreams and study well and achieve all your goals. Thousands of applications are received for this scholarship, but we can give it to only few of them. We are happy to announce that you are one among them. We are sure with this scholarship you can concentrate on your studies without bothering about the finances. We wish you good luck and hope that you will utilize the best of this scholarship.**

**Gran and I are jumping up and down like 13-year-old girls discussing their first kiss. Little did I know how my life would differ from the dreams I had the day of that acceptance letter. **


	2. Chapter 2 LSU & The Beginning of Bill

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea is mine, but the characters belong to Ms. Harris, Alan Ball, and HBO. I am just playing with them. ;)

BTW I actually have some individual's who have set up alerts and left reviews! I am beyond excited! Without further ado… Chapter 2 (OH YEA… no beta and please be nice ;)- )

White Liar

Chapter 2 LSU Spring 2012-Beginning of Bill

Attending LSU has been one of the most exciting and rewarding paths that I have taken in my life. Fall semester I actually made the Dean's list, and started working at a lovely café, Maxine's, around the corner from the University. The best part of working at Maxine's is the gentlemen that comes in and requests to sit in my section whenever I work during the day. We don't talk much, but he is so handsome and debonair with dark brown shaggy hair, dark brown eyes, and Rhett Butler sideburns. It's like I turn into a 16 year-old girl stuttering and clamming up. Besides asking him what he likes and make sure he gets it I can't find it in myself to say much more. I did; however, get his name – Bill. Maybe when I arrive for my shift today I will get up the nerve to learn a bit more about him. Speaking of which I have to be there in 30 minutes I better get a move on!

Running through the back door at Maxine's I shout, "Good afternoon Maxine. You too Lafayette!"

"You better hurry up Hooka. Sweet and Southern Billy boy is already in your section!" Lafayette yelled as he swatted my butt. He is something else. Imagine a 6 foot black man with a do rag, glittery eye shadow, and bright red lipstick. Oh but I love him, and was surprised to find out we have someone in common. He is the cousin of my best friend from as long ago as I can remember, Tara. I was so surprised on my first day when we realized our common ground. Now he has become one of my dearest friends here in Baton Rouge.

"Alright Lafayee. I am going already!" I laughed as I ran out front.

Bill was just sitting down as I walked up to his section.

"Good afternoon Bill. What can I getcha?"

"Some coffee would be great, and whatever today's soup is. It's a little chilly out today."

"Right away Bill."

Dropping of his coffee Bill completely surprises me and says "Sookie would you be interested in going to dinner with me tonight?"

Of course I was eloquent and said "Uh.. um.. uh.. sure." Didn't I tell you he brought out my inner genius.

"How about I pick you up at your dorm at 7 sharp?"

"Sounds good Bill."

So I spent the rest of the afternoon daydreaming of my first date since attending LSU with Bill. My shift ended at 5 and I still had to run home, shower, and get ready. Luckily my roomie and dear friend Amelia would be more than happy to look through my wardrobe while I take care of my necessities.

Skipping, yes I said skipping, through the front door of my door room I suddenly stopped. Why - Because there was Amelia and Tray half naked in our shared space on the couch.

"Amelia! How many times do we need to have this discussion! You two can hump like bunnies in your bedroom. The common area is off limits for nudity and serious hanky panky!" I yell as I cover my eyes while Amelia and Tray are scrambling to get their clothes back on.

"Sorry Sookie. I gotta get to my night class anyway. Looks like I lost track of time. See you later tonight Meals!" Tray said as he brushed past me and out the door.

"How was your day Sook? As good as mine?" Amelia states with a wink. Ah Amelia lives for lovin'.

"Actually I have a date tonight with Bill! You know the hot guy from Maxine's. We are going out to dinner and he is picking me up at 7. I need to shower can you take a look at my clothing options for the night? Please!"

"You know I will. Now get your behind in the shower. It's already 5:30."

We decided to go simple with my little black dress and peep toe red pumps. I left my hair down in soft waves with only a hint of mascara, lip gloss, and blush. Bill was right now on time looking delicious in black dress pants and a nice white button up. If I weren't a lady I would most definitely said we should skip dinner and go straight to "desert." Gran raised me better than that so I just said hello.

"Sookie you look positively stunning! I will be the envy of everyone tonight."

Of course I blushed, said thank you, wrapped my hand around his arm and we were off to dinner.

We chatted in the car on the way to the restaurant. I found out that Bill graduated last May and was a journalist. It was his passion, and he was fortunate enough to grow up with money allowing him to make many choices with his life that others could not. In fact his last name was Compton, and his father was previously the Governor of Louisiana. His life seemed so fascinating that I didn't really have the opportunity to talk much about myself on the drive.

Before I knew it we were pulling up to one of the nicest restaurants I have ever seen – Sullivan's Steakhouse. Bill must come here a lot because we did not have to wait and seated into the back corner offering us a lot of privacy. Our waitress was at the table asking us what we wanted to drink as soon as we were seated. Bill ordered a scotch, and I just ordered water with lemon. I would have loved to have a gin and tonic, but my 21st birthday was still a couple of months away.

The waitress quickly brought our drinks back to the table, and we were ready to order. Bill chose the lamb chops. I am not one of those salad girls. I grew up in the south and one thing I love is food. I decided on Sully's meatloaf.

Waiting on our food to arrive gave us plenty of time to talk. I told Bill about my plans to become a schoolteacher, growing up in Bon Temps with Gran and Jase, and how I ended up in Louisiana to start my junior year of college. The conversation continued on in this tone through the remainder of the night. At the end of our date Bill walked me to my dorm and gave me the sweetest kiss I have ever received. Then he kissed my hand, and asked if he could take me out again on Saturday. He had been the perfect gentleman. The food was delicious, the company was amazing, and I could already see myself falling head over heels for this man so of course I told him that I couldn't wait. He waited for me to step into my door room and once behind the door I couldn't help but think that Saturday could not come fast enough for me.

Author's Note: The next chapter will give a brief overview of the next year or so with Bill. I hate going on about pieces that are not a part of the "meat and potatoes." Plus I can't wait to get to her life changing events and eventually the Viking God a.k.a. Eric.


	3. Chapter 3 One Year Anniversary

**So this is a year later (skipping all the lovey Bill stuff). I own nothing, but wish I did ;). Can't wait to get to the Viking! Sorry it took me a couple of days. RL set in and with a full time job, husband, 3 year old, beautiful weather, and working on my MBA (midterms) I didn't have a chance to finish up this chapter until now. Thanks for the new alerts and reviews! I can't believe people are reading my story! YAY!**

Chapter 3 One-Year Anniversary

Friday will be the one-year anniversary of our first date. Who knew moving to Baton Rouge to finish my degree would truly change my life so much. I have met the man I want to marry. Bill has become the love of my life.

Over the last twelve months I feel like I have lived in a dream and Bill has been my prince charming. He has wined and dined me. Treated me like the lady I am. We have gone dancing and to the movies. Bill and I have even gone away for a couple of weekends together. We haven't made love yet, but I have a surprise plan to change that. It isn't that we have not played a little, but I just wasn't ready. Any who… Between school, work, spending girl time with Amelia and Lafayette, and of course being with my Bill time has flown by. Heck graduation is around the corner, but I have decided to stay one more year and get my Master's Degree with an All-level K-12 Music teaching certification.

Recently there has been one teeny tiny issue. Over the holidays I had the privilege of meeting of the most condescending, egotistical, self-righteous, and just plain ole' mean families and individuals ever. They are, also, known as the Compton family. Bill decided to bring me to Thanksgiving dinner at his parent's home. It was quite the uncomfortable experience and they did not welcome me in with open arms. They are not happy about Bill's relationship with college student who plans to become a music schoolteacher who grew up in BFE with little money. Needless to say I did not spend Christmas with his family. I did; however, enjoy a wonderful holiday with Gran, Jason, and Amelia (who came home with me).

Amelia, Laffy, and I are spending the day Friday preparing for Saturday night. Bill says he has a special evening planned and I cannot wait. I think he might be planning a proposal. Squeal! I know I squealed.

FRIDAY

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Amelia wake up! We have tons to do today and we promised to pick up Lafayette at noon!"

"I am up! I am up! Too much tequila last night! Give me a minute."

Thursday night is a ladies' night at our favorite bar Skeeters'. It is also Karoke night and Amelia loves to sing. So you can imagine where we spent our evening last night. I may not sing in front of others now, but I love to dance. Watching Amelia is a hoot, but it takes a few shots of tequila for her to get up on stage. Plus, she keeps 'em coming!

I look up from the couch where I am already in my track pants and LSU T-shirt. Amelia comes out of her bedroom 20 minutes later in dark wash skinny jeans, Black Jimmy Choos, a wrap red shirt, and a Gucci purse. Did I mention Meals has a trust fund, and her Daddy is worth more money than well anyone I know.

"Well come on Sook," Amelia says as she grabs the keys to her Infiniti G Convertible and we head off to get Laffy.

Once we pick up Lafayette the fun beginnings. "Hows my Hookas doin'? Needs a get my nails did so let's get to getting'."

The three of us head to the mall where we received manis and pedis and planned for tomorrow evening.

"Next stop Sook is to find you a dress and then lingerie. If tomorrow night is the night then you need something hot, hot, and hotter!" Amelia always thinking about sex!

"Bitch you are gonna look like sex on a stick. Laf will hook you up!"

"Laf Meals I am sure that Bill is going to propose. It has to be the perfect dress!" I state.

"Nordstrom's it is!" Amelia yells clapping her hands. If I was back home I would go to Tara's Togs, but I guess Nordstrom will work. Hopefully I can catch something on sale, but it will be worth the occasion!

Once the mani/pedis are complete we head to Nordstrom. We head straight to the women's cocktail dress section, and it doesn't take long to find the one. I step out of the fitting room in a Donna Morgan belted silk chiffon dress that is strapless with a slender belt. It is a grey lavender color that pops with my tan that has lasted through the holidays. There are beautiful wrapped panels that shape the bodice and then gently flare out into an A-line skirt. Amelia's eyes light up and Lafayette whistles. I twirl on my tiptoes to give them a full view of the dress.

"This is it! Sook you have found the dress! Now to the SHOES!" Lafayette and I are laughing so hard at Amelia. She has a shoe addiction. This girl has more shoes that are worth more than an entire years worth of tuition. I should have been expected that to be the part she was truly looking forward to.

After changing my clothes we turn the corner to head towards the shoe department and I halt. My body as stopped moving. My mouth is gapped open and I have tunnel vision. The display in front of me tears my soul apart. Bill! I see Bill and a tall red head who no doubt comes from money with her Louis Vuitton bag, and just the way she carries herself (uppity). They are holding hands and I watch as Bill leans down slightly as kisses her softly on the lips. I hear him say to her while putting his hand on her stomach, "Bernice, darling, pick whatever dress you want for the bridesmaids to wear. As long as you and our baby are at the end of the isle that is all that matters to me."

I look to her hand and there is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen on her wedding ring finger. I start to hyperventilate. Did I just hear that right? Did he just say what I think he said? I barely make out in between breaths and panic, "LOVE. MY LIFE. SAID HE LOVED ME. LOVED ME." And then everything faded to black.

**What's going to happen next? How do you think Amelia and Lafayette took in the seen in front of them? The Lafayette I know would not just stand there! And we all know how Amelia has not mouth filter… hmmmm…**

**Again I own nothing and am without Beta. MUCH LOVE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Misery

**Thanks for continuing to read my story. I own nothing. I am just playing around a bit. Please keep the comments coming. Hopefully I answered some of your questions this chapter. Still no beta (so I can get it to you sooner) so please don't kick me for my errors ;)**

**Chapter 4 Misery**

**Awaking and looking up I see Amelia's green eyes looking down at me. She is saying something, but all I can here is the scene playing out before. Laf was not happy, and is in Bill's face.**

"**Hooka yous best be explaining yoself before I am wearing yous jewels as earrangs!" Lafayette states towering over a shocked looking Bill and a bug eyed Bernice. **

**Instead of addressing a ticked off Lafayette Bill addresses Bernice, "Bernice, love, this is my ex-girlfriend Sookie and her friends Lafayette and Amelia. You remember the one that the family met over Thanksgiving and did not approve of. She has become quite the little stalker lately, which is why we were going to have dinner tomorrow so that I could explain how truly over she and I are. I am sorry that you have to be in her presence Bernice. I know she is beneath you, and was trying to avoid a scene. This is most unexpected." **

**With these words I am in tears again trying to get my breathing under control and Amelia is helping me up because she knows how I hate to make a scene. Lafayette looks over at us and back at Bill. Without a second thought he is connecting his right fist into Bill's face. **

**I screech out, "Lafayette!" I don't even know what to say to Bill as he clutches the side of his face. Pregnant Bernice glares at me and says, "Run along little Snookie. Bill and I fell in love at first sight when we meet at our Country Club's Christmas party. I have heard all about you, and your pathetic ways. You are nothing, but a country bumpkin trying to live in the big city with a man such as my Bill. He deserves class something you obviously lack."**

**How does someone respond to that? Class! I will show her class! I straighten myself up and square my shoulders, and say "Oh Bernice. You wouldn't know class if it bit you in your ass. I wish you a beautiful life with the cheater next to you." I grab Meals hand, wrap my arm through Laf's and walk away and head to parking lot. **

**My emotions are swirling. I can't help but feel betrayed, angry, hurt, and all around depressed. I truly thought he was the one. Sitting in the car heading back to our apartment my mind is wandering through the last year and how I ended up here. Out of no where I start giggling as the tears are streaming down my face. I glance over to see Laf and Meals looking at me like I may have just snapped. **

"**Was just thinking that I am glad I didn't end up spending money on the dress at Nordstrom's. I loved it, but it would have been a waste now" I stated as the tears start coming harder. Lafayette places his hand on my shoulder and Amelia reaches over to grab and squeeze my hand. I look at both of them with a small smile of thanks, and turn to stare out the window. **

**All I want to do is go home and hide under the covers, and I say so. Before I can even realize we are pulling into the parking lot of our dorm. I wiped my face trying to avoid the embarrassment of anyone else seeing my tears, and head as quickly as possible up to our dorm. Unlocking the door I leave it cracked knowing Amelia and Lafayette are behind me I head straight to my room, my bed, and crawl under the covers and cry. Laf and Meals come in at one point and lay down next to me. One on each side, and hold me through my tears. Eventually I fall asleep with my two best friends showing me that I am not nearly as alone as my heart feels.**

**The next week and a half I walk around like a zombie. I get up. Go to class and am thankful this school year is almost over. Come home. Shower. Crawl into bed and cry myself to sleep. Amelia and Lafayette tried to get me to go to Skeeters' on Thursday, but I didn't have it in me. I wake up on Thursday morning, almost two weeks since 'the event", for my 8 am class. Anger seems to be the emotion of the day. I sit up against my headboard and stare at the wall in front of me trying to figure what to do now. How can I get back to being me? I whisper out loud with more tears streaming down my face, "I wish Daddy was here." Without even realizing it I get out of bed, walk to the corner of the room, and pick up the guitar Momma and Daddy gave me. I nestle back into the center of my bed and close my eyes. After all these years I can still remember the lessons Daddy gave me. For the first time since I was 9 I start strumming the strings…**

**A/N: Getting closer to even more changes. Thanks for reading. I thought it best to end here before going to the next chapter, but I am already working on it.**


	5. Chapter 5 Recovery

**SO….****I STILL OWN NOTHING… JUST PLAYING AROUND A BIT! LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**Chapter 5 Recovery**

**Time passed by without me even realizing. It was just me and my guitar. I played from my heart and soul shedding tears and even some laughter. After all these years I cannot believe I picked up my guitar and actually wrote a song. What a healing experience! **

**Fours hours of playing and signing in my room led to a very dry mouth. I hopped off my bed to head to the small kitchen area, but was surprised to see Amelia standing outside my door with the biggest grin. She must have been ease dropping on me! I didn't know whether I should be happy she was home so I could share the events of my morning or ticked off that she has been listening for God only knows how long.**

"**Oh my goodness Sookie! I have heard she sing in a small voice in the car, but that was unbelievable. Where did you learn that song!" **

**Well I guess that answers my question. Amelia wasn't there long enough to realize that I wrote the song myself. She was my best friend, but we never talked about my life before my parents passed away. Occasionally I might share a story of Jason and myself, but it had been too hard. She asked me once about my guitar in the corner and I just told her it was gift from my parents and left it at that.**

"**Aw Meals. Thank you. You would not believe the healing power that I discovered this morning in playing. I actually wrote the song this morning with the douchebag as my inspiration. I wasn't expecting, but I feel a little better now."**

"**Sook you wrote that? This morning? Seriously? You have to sing it tonight at karaoke. I know the crowd would love it, and everyone would be SO incredibly shocked to hear you sing. Honey you have a beautiful voice. I can't believe I have known you for two years and I am just now learning about this," she stated excitedly. "Wait a second. Exactly why don't you sing with me at karaoke?" **

**I thought **_**"Of all the things for Amelia to get irritated about,"**_** as I rolled my eyes. "**_**Maybe I should share the story of my guitar with her. I think it's time."**_** So that is exactly what I did. More tears were shed, but it was done together. **

**FOUR WEEKS LATER (Saturday)**

**Lafayette, Amelia, and I actually visited Skeeter's that night, but they did not convince me to sing. It was nice to get out of the house. The last four weeks things have finally started to turn around. My time has been spent working, hanging out with Meals and Laf, preparing for graduation, and writing songs in the quiet of my bedroom. I don't know if I am ready to get up in front of people, but I have played for my bffs. **

**Graduation is next Friday so we are heading to Skeeter's tonight to celebrate. I have to be ready by 9. Lafeyette is driving tonight and he will drag our asses out even if we aren't ready. **

**Walking over to my closet I pull out the outfit I bought just for this occasion; a scarlet red lace V-neck tank that is sheer and hugs my curves plus dark blue skintight jeans with black stiletto boots over them. My hair is loose and wavy. Tonight I am going for a smoky gray eye and scarlet red glossy lipstick. Gauging myself in the mirror I know tonight I am looking pretty nice.**

"**Hooka ya have 2 minutes til I pull yo ass out here!" **

**I giggle and yell, "Coming bitches!"**

**Stepping into our common area both Lafayette and Amelia are dressed to the nines. "Well come on yall let's get," I state as I wink at both of them and slap Laf's ass.**

**Walking in to Skeeter's at 9:30 the place is already packed. Looks like tonight maybe some type of open mic night with some karaoke thrown in. Hmm…. I see quite a few familiar faces as we head to our both. The waitress comes over and I order my usual G&T while Laf and Meals order Pomegranate martinis. I can already tell this is going to be one hell of a night.**

**We sit and chat through two rounds of drinks when a decent singer starts singing one of our all time favorites Pour Some Sugar On Me. We all three squeal and head to the dance floor. The three of us dance together grinding, moving, and singing along. Good times! After a couple more songs my bladder tells me it is definitely time to head to the ladies room. I grab Amelia's arm and pull her in tow. Upon returning to the bar I see a face I haven't seen in 6 weeks, Bill! And it looks like he is here with his bachelor party. He must have noticed that he caught my eye, and tells his party that he will be right back. The asshole has the nerve to start walking my way! Amelia attempts to pull me in the direction towards Lafayette, but all I can do is stand there and look at that jackass. The emotions are swirling inside of me again.**

**He approaches, "Sookie. I didn't know you would be here darling. Could we please talk for a moment? I would like to explain"**

**I am stunned at his arrogance and ignorance. All I can say is no, but can't seem to get my body to move away. Bill takes this as a "continue on."**

"**I did not mean to hurt you. I love you, but mother said I needed to find someone that meets her requirements. Bernice and I are friends that became lovers. We have a role to play…" I stop him right there with a slap across the face. Looks like Amelia is the only one not hitting this jackass. "Stop right there Bill. Don't feed me your bullshit! You lied, cheated, and knocked up another woman out of wedlock! Mother dearest must be so proud of her son. You made your bed, and we are through." I turn to march back to our booth when Amelia knees him in the balls! I grab her by the arm and drag her with me. We are both giggling so hard that I can barely catch my breath. **

**Lafayette saw everything from the both and is sitting there with his mouth wide open, and then starts giggling right along with us. **

"**Time for more drinks and a toast!" I shout to my besties.**

**After receiving refills on our drinks I look at my two best friends, raise my gin and tonic, and say "To my two best bitches! Thanks for always having my back!" Downing our drinks Laf and Meals are ready to get out on the floor and dance our butts off, but I have an idea.**

"**You guys go ahead. I am gonna pass this round. I just need a minute." Of course they are not happy, but they will be.**

**The asshole is here. This is the perfect time. He thinks he can make me look like an idiot, but he has another thing coming. I head out the back exit of the bar to Laf's car making sure to stick a rock in the door so it won't shut on me. Luckily I have the spare keys to Laf's car tonight. I pop the trunk and grab my guitar. Good thing Laf won't let me come to Skeeter's without it. I walk back through the back door, and head towards the stage. Bill is still in the booth with his friends, and the BFFs are walking away from the dance floor back to our booth. **

**Catching the equipment guy Barry's eye I wave him over to give him some instructions. He kills the lights and I head up on stage grabbing the stool in the corner. After I sit down in the middle of the stage and prepare my guitar I pull the mic closer to me, "This song goes out to a specific White Liar here tonight." The lights snap on and I can barely see the crowd.**

**Strumming my guitar I start signing**

_Hey white liar_

_The truth comes out a little at a time_

_And it spreads just like a fire_

_Slips off of your tongue like turpentine_

_And I don't know why, white liar_

_You better be careful what you do_

_I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes_

_If they ever found you out_

_You better be careful what you say_

_It never really added up anyway_

_I got friends in this town_

_Hey white liar_

_The truth comes out a little at a time_

_And it spreads just like a fire_

_Slips off of your tongue like turpentine_

_And I don't know why, white liar_

**The crowd loves it! They are screaming and cheering! If only I could see his expression, and the surprise on Meals and Laf's faces!**

_You said you went out to a bar_

_And walked some lady to her car_

_But your face has more to tell_

_'Cause my cousin saw you on the street_

_With a red head named Bernice_

_Turns out you don't lie too well_

_Hey white liar_

_Truth comes out a little at a time_

_And it spreads just like a fire_

_Slips off of your tongue like turpentine_

_And I don't know why, white liar_

_Here's a bombshell just for you_

_Turns out I've been lying too_

_Yeah, I'm a white liar_

_Truth comes out a little at a time_

_And it spreads just like a fire_

_Slips off of my tongue like turpentine_

_And I don't know why, white liar_

(Song originally sung by Miranda Lambert)

**Finishing the song I see the lights dim down and can see Bill and his eyes are the size of saucers while Laf and Meals have the biggest shit eating grins on their faces! I walk over to Laf and Meals. They pull me into a big hug.**

**Over my shoulder someone is clearing his or her throat. I turn around and there is a tall blond woman dressed in soccer mom attire. She looks me up and down leering and says, "I hate to break up the warm and fuzzies, but I would like to talk the singing blonde with big tits…."**

**A/N: WONDER WHO THE BLOND IS… LOL.. HINT… PAM… BUT WHAT DOES SHE WANT… WASN'T IT NICE TO SEE BILL GET WHAT'S COMING TO HIM! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, FAVORITES, ETC. CAN'T POSSIBLY EXPRESS THEIR SIGNIFICANCE TO ME. I, ALSO, PROMISE THE VIKING IS COMING REAL SOON ;) **


	6. Chapter 6 Where the Road Leads

A/N: Sorry it has been a few weeks… Hopefully I haven't lost too many readers. Real life and loss of muse are my piss poor excuses… Yup… Epic fail I know… But I am happy to say that I feel refreshed after a vacation and am getting back on track. I was spitting out chapters before without a timeline just a basic plotline and was getting myself confused some on exact dates… so I have reread my chapters (yikes on grammar errors) and have notes and notes written to keep me on track ;)

After much thought about having a beta since I did have an offer from a lovely lady that I beta for, newusernamesvm1, but I have decided to skip the beta for this story. I may have errors but I know I would rather read a few errors and get the chapters quicker. I will try to double-check it before I post though. Maybe by my next story I will be ready to move forward with a beta and everything ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea is mine, but the characters belong to Ms. Harris, Alan Ball, and HBO. 

**Last on White Liar**

**Finishing the song I see the lights dim down and can see Bill and his eyes are the size of saucers while Laf and Meals have the biggest shit eating grins on their faces! I walk over to Laf and Meals. They pull me into a big hug.**

**Over my shoulder someone is clearing his or her throat. I turn around and there is a tall blond woman dressed in soccer mom attire. She looks me up and down leering and says, "I hate to break up the warm and fuzzies, but I would like to talk the singing blonde with big tits…."**

Chapter 6 – Where the Road Leads

"Um hi…" I quietly said. Normally I would like to think I would have given her a piece of my mind, but at the moment I am trying to recovery from the events of the past 30 minutes.

"Talk about eloquence." The lady muttered in her own snarky tone. "I work for King Viking Entertainment. I like what I saw, and it doesn't hurt your hot with a nice rack. Here's my card. Give me a call tomorrow and my assistant will schedule a meeting. Come prepared to sing." With that she turned and clicked away in her Jimmy Choos.

All three of us are stunned. Of course it was a matter of seconds before my besties started squealing, but I couldn't get past the shock and confusing point. The entire night is unexpected. I had let my emotions take over my actions. It was all to stand up for myself and tell the bastard to kiss my ass. The only thoughts remaining in my head were _"What am I going to do? This calls for a Gin and Tonic… or maybe two!"_

Sleep was difficult last night. I tossed and turned struggling to get any true rest. Looking at my clock it is 7 am. I finally laid down only 5 hours ago and falling back to sleep is simply not an option. My brain is running rampant with so many thoughts that you would I am a telepath… Fat chance I giggle. Hopping out of bed I grab my knee length white cotton robe and walk to the kitchen for a morning pick me up – coffee and fruity pebbles. I know what a combo. As I close the refrigerator I see the card from "Pam" last night and grab it from under the magnet. Sitting on the couch drinking my coffee and eating my cereal all I can do is stare at the card. I need to separate the jumble in my head. I close my eyes and breathe thinking _"Last night was a onetime thing. This must be a joke! My life plan has been laid out for years… Although it has recently altered by the asshat's betrayal. I need to look at the bigger picture. What do I want to do with my life and where do I want to go from here. Maybe I should call Gran…"_

Yup. Gran would know what to do! I grab my cell phone from my purse, and call the smartest woman I know.

Early bird Gran picks up on the first ring, "Baby girl why are you up so early! Is everything alright?"

"Oh Gran I don't even know where to begin!"

"Honey you better just start at the beginning." So that is what I did. Gran knew something had been going on when I talked to her on the phone the past few weeks. I had refrained from telling her about my run in with Bill at Nordstrom with the bitch Bernice. I didn't want her to worry about me, but after thing that has happened it was time to come clean.

I told her about thinking that Bill was going to propose and then of the entire encounter at the mall and how I had been hiding and sulking the past few weeks. I spilled my fears of never falling in love, and how depressed I had felt. She never said a word as I told my story as silent tears ran down my face. Then I explained about picking up my guitar and the feel of my connection to Daddy. By the time I was through I had told her almost everything. I had stopped at ending my song and the crowd's response.

"Gran that's not all. A woman gave me heard card last night. She said she works for Viking King Entertainment and she wants me to come in for an audition or something. I don't know what to do. What do I do Gran?"

"Baby girl you have had quite the few weeks. I wish you would have told me before now so I could have been there for you, but that's in the past now. However, don't let it happen again! I am your Gran and I love being your sounding board. I love you honey child and I want to be there for you. Now on to the good news! What's the worst that can happen – you go, sing them a song, and they say not interested. It could be nothing or it could be the beginning of a new chapter for you. Do not close of this opportunity because you are scared. You are a Stackhouse. You pull up those big girl panties and make the call. You have nothing to lose."

Gran was right as always and I told her so. We told each other how much we loved each other and I hung up the phone. I looked at the business car that I had never let go during our conversation. Glancing at the clock I realized that between breakfast, my internal discussion, and my call to Gran that 2 hours had passed and it was a little after 9am. I dialed the number. "King Viking Entertainment. Ms. Pamela Ravenscroft's office. This is Felicia speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi. Ms. Ravenscroft gave me her card last night and was told to call this number to schedule a meeting or audition," I stated.

"And you are?" Felicia asked.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse. Ms. Ravenscroft met me at Skeeters last night."

"Oh yes. Your appointment is already scheduled for next Tuesday, May 21st at 1pm. Will this work for you?"

"Yes that will be fine." - Sookie

"Do you have our address." – Felicia

"Yes I do. Thank you." – Sookie

"Okay. See you Tuesday Ms. Stackhouse," and the line was dead.

I thought it was comical that the meeting was actually schedule on my birthday. Maybe I will get a great gift this year! Oh well… I will think about that tomorrow and see where this road leads.

_A/N: If you receive extra alerts about chapters I am sorry! I am going to go back and try and fix a few errors that I saw as I was rereading. Love you all for taking the time to read my story _


	7. Chapter 7 Enter the Viking

Hello again! See I didn't make you wait as long this go around. I am going to try and keep up this kind of pace, but God only knows if I will have time ;) Thanks for reading!

I own nothing… just taking them out for a joy ride…

Chapter 7 Enter the Viking

The weekend went by quickly between working at the café and preparing for graduation. Before I knew it Tuesday had arrived. I had requested the day off since it was my birthday and I knew I wanted to be prepared for the meeting.

Amelia and I could not agree on what outfit to wear. I thought a pretty sundress with sandals would work. Meals on the other hand wanted me to wear one of her designer outfits. She finally relented when I explained that singing professional requires an image and that I wanted them to see from the beginning who I truly am. I am not a city girl. I grew up a family grew out in BFE Louisiana. As much as I love their music I am not Rhianna or Pink. I am me.

I really wanted Amelia to come with me for moral support, but I wasn't sure if that would be acceptable. I definitely do not want to push the wrong buttons as soon as I walk in the door. She did offer to drive me though because she knew I would be a wreck. I needed to breathe and honestly try not to hyperventilate.

After putting on my yellow halter sundress that looked great against my dark tan I added my white sandals and some simple earrings. I curled my hair putting on a white headband. The look was finished with a hint of blush, some mascara, and lip-gloss. Looking at the clock I realized only had an hour until my appointment so I got my butt in gear. I really only needed to grab my purse and my guitar. I am sure they have one that I could use, but right now I only want to play with mine. Walking into the common area I shout, "Amelia we have got to get a move on!"

"Hell you are as impatient as Lafayette! Hold your damn horses! I am coming!" Amelia comes out with a smirk on her face. I know she is just trying to give me hard time and get my mind of off things. "Well let's go then Missy!" she says as she is grabbing her purse and car keys. On the drive I am thinking about my song choices not knowing what they are going to ask of me. Hopefully I am picked the right songs for what they are looking for. Hell I am not even sure if I want this or not… What am I thinking?

The drive only takes 30 minutes so we get there with a little time to spare. This is a good thing because there is no way I am going to be late for this meeting. As we pull up to the building my heart starts to beat faster and my palms get sweaty. Here we go… Amelia drops me off fairly close to the door since it's downtown Baton Rouge, and I head inside. Walking into the building I see an information desk and a security checkpoint to get to the elevators. I walk over to the information desk reading the attendants name as I approach.

"Hello Barry. My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I have a meeting with Ms. Pamela Ravenscroft."

"Ms. Stackhouse please go through the security checkpoint and take the elevator up to the top floor. King Viking Entertainment covers the entire floor. Someone will be up there to escort you."

"Thank you Barry."

After making it through security I step on to the elevator and head to the top. When the doors finally open a brunette who looks to be about 30 is standing there. She has a slim figure and is dressed in clothes that I am sure cost more than what I make in a month.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I am Felicia. Please follow me."

"Felicia please call me Sookie."

She directs me to a lounge area that is part of a studio. "Ms. Ravenscroft will be in shortly. May I get you anything to drink?'

"Water would be great. Thanks so much."

After Felicia steps out I take the time to look around. It is quite an extravagant space. A studio with what I can imagine to be the top of the line equipment, large fluffy leather couches that look like they can swallow me, records with album covers are on the wall. One across the room catches my eye, but before I am able to walk towards it Felicia is back with my water.

"Sookie please have a seat. She should be here any minute." With that Felicia takes a seat.

She was correct it seemed only seconds before Ms. Ravenscroft came into the room.

"Ms. Stackhouse. Glad you decided to come. We will want to hear more about you later if myself, our producer, and the owner like what they hear. That requires that you sing in the studio so up you go. Take your guitar and stand in front of the mike. The others should be along shortly."

I picked up my guitar and headed into the studio standing behind the mike.

"Ms. Ravenscroft"

"Pam."

"Okay… um.. Pam… I have never been in a studio before what do I do next."

I can see Pam rolling her eyes through the class. "Put on the earphones and get ready. The Viking will not want to waste any time."

As I am doing as she has said I see two very tall men walk into the room. The first is about 6 foot 4 inches, bald in a sexy kind of way, wearing what appear to be "Hammer" pants. The second is an even taller man with blond hair, blue eyes, and built like a God. Maybe I should call him Thor. Okay Sookie get it together! Mr. Hammer pants walks behind the desk of equipment while Thor or whom I assume Pam meant as the Viking relaxes onto the couch. His long legs stretched out in front of him. I can feel the intense blue gaze he has on me and I can hardly turn away, but my thought are interpreted when Hammer says, "Alright babe my name is John Quinn and I am a producer here. Will you be singing originals or well known songs?"

Before I have the chance to answer Pam says loud enough so I can hear her through the speaker. "She is going to play what I heard her sing at that bar Skeeters."

Um.. Okay.. Glad I had planned on that.

"Okay babe. We are going to record this so we can hear you acoustically live and on recording. Go ahead when you ready."

I do as I am told and strum my strings and sing White Liar while I am imagining how I played at the bar with Bill's shocked face starring back at me. My eyes are closed, relaxing myself, and I am trying to feel what I am singing. Finally I finish the last line "_And I don't know why, white liar." _I gently open my eyes to see three smiles looking back at me.

"What else do you have to show us babe? One more?"

"Yes. This one is called _Gunpowder & Lead."_

"Whenever you are ready…"

And so I begin

"_County road 233, under my feet_

_Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me_

_I've got two miles till, he makes bail_

_And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell_

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

_If he wants a fight well now he's got one_

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

_He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll_

_Don't that sound like a real man_

_I'm going to show him what a little girls made of_

_Gunpowder and lead_

I can't help but start moving and dancing with a little bit of head bobbing and some food stomping as I sing this song.

_It's half past ten, another six pack in_

_And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind_

_He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies_

_He dont know what's waiting here this time_

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

_If he wants a fight well now he's got one_

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

_He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll_

_Don't that sound like a real man_

_I'm going to show him what a little girls made of_

_Gunpowder and lead_

My voice is strong, my eyes are closed, my fingers are strumming, my body is moving, and I feel like am rocking this song. Writing this was therapeutic but signing it for the first time in front of even one person is just WOW!

_His fist is big but my gun's bigger_

_He'll find out when I pull the trigger_

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

_If he wants a fight well now he's got one_

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

_He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll_

_Don't that sound like a real man_

_I'm going to show him what a little girls made of_

_Gunpowder and lead" _

Before I even open my eyes I hear a smooth voice say, "Looking at you Ms. Stackhouse I never would have thought you had something like that inside of you. You look so sweet."

Looking into those beautiful blue eyes the only thing I can say is "Not really."

His lips turn up into a smirk, a panty dropping sexy ass smirk. _Stop that now Sookie._

"Babe I am gonna shut the mike off now so we can talk. Just have seat and we will be with you in just a moment."

So now here I sit waiting and nervous to hear exactly what they think and find out if a professional singing career is even one of the paths in my future…


	8. Chapter 8 Changing Paths

Sorry if you got another alert. I had to correct a couple of errors. :)

Disclaimer: Not mine. No beta. Feeling grouchy so that's all I have tonight. ;) Maybe by the time I get some Viking in I will be up for a short A/N…

Chapter 8 Changing Paths

Sitting in the sound booth waiting it feels like time is slowly pacing by. I can't seem to pull my eyes away from the sexy Viking in the other room yet I don't want to be caught staring so I try to focus on something, anything else. I never imagined this path would be an option for me _and it still may not be._ Some artists spend years trying to be discovered, and yet here I am. Could this be too good to be true?

Which leads me to think _is this something I truly want? _My dreams are changing right in front of my eyes. Contemplating my future path I can't help but bounce my legs and feel myself filling up with anxiety. It's like my life is at a stand still waiting on the three individual's on the other side of the glass. Yet I need to know what I want. If they offer this to me I probably won't have time to go back to college to finish up my Masters, and teaching will definitely have to be put on hold. When I think about my options though both of these things can be done at any time. This could really be MY once in a lifetime chance. There is no way I can say no.

"Sookie." Pam speaks into the mike pulling me out of my internal life analysis. "Come back in here with us."

No need for a response. I quickly get up and grab my guitar to take with me. I can't help but feel sheepish as I walk back into the room with three sets of eyes staring directly at me.

"Ms. Stackhouse please have a seat," the smooth voice of the Viking says to me.

As I head back over to a seat near them I say, "Sookie. Please call me Sookie."

"Well then Sookie. I am impressed with what I have heard so far, and you definitely come in a delectable package. I would like to offer you a recording contract here at King Viking Entertainment. Pamela has excellent taste and has already requested that our lawyer begin drawing up the contract. It should be here within the hour for you to sign."

I find myself struggling to decide if anger is an appropriate emotion based on the fact that it almost sounds like I have no choice in the matter. Then again I am ecstatic because who in their right mind would turn down an offer like this.

Wishing I hate some intelligent all I can say is "Okay." The grin on my face almost hurts.

"On that note Sookie let me tell you a little bit about King Viking Entertainment. I am Eric Northman, and am obviously the Viking of King Viking Entertainment. You may call me the Viking, Eric, or Master," Eric looked at me pointedly with a smirk. He may have a fine ass, but is extremely full of himself.

"I started KVE when I decided that I would rather be behind the scenes. I have recorded four albums all of which have gone multi-platinum in Sweden and have been awarded 3 Grammis (the Swedish form of the Grammys). Wanting more challenges and less of being in the public eye I moved here to the United States to start King Viking Entertainment with my sister, Pamela."

_Pam's his sister! _I must have had a look of surprise and shock on my face because he added, "Yes Pam is my sister. We have different fathers. Anyways wanting to stay away from the spotlight and the madness that is Los Angeles we decided to open our corporate office here in Baton Rouge. We do have offices in Los Angeles and New York City. Our company is KVE because not only to we sign musicians, but we also sign on models and play a role in movies and television. Something that with your sweet southern belle charm and gorgeous looks may be in your future as well," he stated while winking at me as he said the last line.

With that there was a knock on the door, and Felicia walked in followed by a short plump man. Eric didn't rise but simply nodded saying "Mr. Cataliades. This is Sookie Stackhouse. Explain the contract to her."

_Wow. King Viking Employees are just full of manners._

"Ms. Stackhouse," Mr. Cataliades began, "are you ready to discuss your contracts?"

"Contracts? As in more than one?"

"Yes Ms. Stackhouse. There are two contracts: a management contract and a recording contract."

"Okay. Yes, sir. I am ready." And that began the long legal jargon that I tried to understand. Mr. Cataliades was very helpful and patient as he answered all of my questions.

I was surprised to see that my manager would be Pam. This completely caught me by surprise leaving my brain to mouth filter without enough time to communicate before I spouted out, "Um… Pam… Really?" Looking over at Pam she had a smug look on her face with one eyebrow lifted.

"Of course Sookie. I found you and your fine tight ass. I don't manage many careers because I choose not too. However, I think you are going to make things interesting, and I definitely want in on the action."

Okay seemed to be my word of the day since the shock still had not worn off so that was my reply. I didn't know much about managing someone's career or what all it entailed, but I did not that Pam looked like she could be scary bitch so I am sure she could make things happen.

The biggest surprise was the financial piece of the contract. I wasn't sure if the figures we spoke of were average or not, but if my first album was a success I would make more with it than I could even imagine making as a teacher. Hell my first advance alone was $150,000, and if the album did well and KVE made money then I would only have to pay half of that back. Not only are my money problems over, but also I will really be able to help Gran out now!

Rapping up the contracts Mr. Cataliades explained, "Ms. Stackhouse both contracts cover your first album, and gives King Viking Entertainment the option to be the first to sign you for more if it is a success. If you would like you can take this contract to your own attorney to review and discuss." He looked up and glanced at Pam and Eric. "I would like you to know that this is a generous contract for a new artist. Most of our new artists start out with only a developmental deal. I personally am anxious to see and hear your talents if Mr. Northman and Ms. Ravenscroft are willing to put such faith in you."

I was astounded by his comments, and set quiet for a minute trying to think clearly so that I could truly express my gratitude. Looking around the room I noticed that even John Quinn had a surprised look on his face. As I found my voice I began, "Thank you very much for this opportunity and for your generosity. I believe that I fully understand the contracts and would like to sign now if that is okay."

Eric's response was to pull what appeared to be a very expensive pen out of his pocket and hand it to me. With that I signed on all the spaces that Mr. Cataliades pointed out, and handed the pen back to Eric.

"Ms. Stackhouse I will make sure that you have a copy of everything tomorrow. Mr. Northman will you need anything else from me this afternoon."

"That will be all," was all Eric said to Mr. Cataliades dismissing him from the room.

After he excited the room we all stood up. Eric reached his hand out to me offering a firm handshake. "Welcome to King Viking Entertainment. I look forward to getting to know you _much_ better as I will be quite _involved_ with your recording process."

His stare, his touch, his words, all sent shivers down my spine, and before I had the opportunity to respond Pam added, "Be here tomorrow at 10. I have already scheduled a meeting for the team of individuals that will be helping us make you a star. First step is song selection so bring anything that you have written and we will go from there. Now run along and don't be late tomorrow."

I couldn't help but giggle at another dismissal being dished out even if it was mine. These two are something else. Normally I would have been ticked but my hand was still in Eric's and between the tingling feeling I had in my stomach and my lady bits I couldn't help but find this funny.

Releasing Eric's hand. I told them all good-bye and strolled out of the sound booth and over to the elevator. Before the elevator doors shut I was already on the phone, "Amelia! You are never going to believe it! They signed me!"

A/N: And that's where I am leaving this chappy. I tried to go a little longer. I have been struggling with my muse for this story especially since I have another one I am working on that is not on FF yet. Fortunately once I got started the words began to flow Review if you have the chance and Happy weekend! TGIF!


	9. Chapter 9 My Team

**A/N: No reason to list my RL excuses or my complete lack of muse that almost led to a complete hiatus of this story. I did throw in a small lemon (my first) in hopes to help with the absence. No beta and since my muse decided to return I wanted to get this out there. No guarantee if it will last. Hopefully I still have a few of you with me because sporadic writers like me tick me off when I am a reader…. I own nothing but the general story idea. Ms. CH owns my play toys.**

Chapter 9 My Team

Sleep did not come easily last night so I woke up bright and early ready for the day to begin. After taking care of my morning needs I decided to go for a run. Running really helps clear my head kind of like playing my guitar. I do some of best decision making when I go out for a long run. It also helps to keep my body in what I consider to be decent shape.

Grabbing my silky running shorts, a black sports bra, and my Nike running shoes I hop into my car and drive to the city park that is only a few miles away. I like to run at the park because it can be so relaxing listening to the nature that surrounds you. The run path is along the river and is beautiful.

Getting out of my car I note that I have about quite a few hours until I have to head back to the studio to meet up with my team. Yes I said MY team. I can hardly believe the complete change my life has made recently. Unfortunately with this change there also comes a requirement for more decisions. I definitely believe it is the best decision to hold off on getting my masters and teaching certificate. Maybe I can talk to my advisor about working through online courses for what I can with my masters so that if this doesn't work out I can easily step back into my original plan. Either way it does mean that I need to start looking for an apartment since graduation is Friday and I won't be continuing my education there. Maybe I can rent a townhouse or a condo. I can definitely afford it with my advance. I could go ahead and pay through a 6 month or year lease so that I don't have to worry about it. Whatever I find I think moving close to the studio would be in my best interest. Maybe even somewhere along the river…

Oh goodness… Maxine's! I haven't even thought about talking to Maxine. I am sure that my obligations at the studio are not going to allow for another job. To be honest with myself I liked working with the people and all but I really don't need the money now. I need to go in this morning and put in my notice.

As my mind continues to run through my to do list for the day and all my life changes I was completely caught by surprise when I saw a familiar face running towards me. Slowing down and jogging in place, shirtless I might add, Eric leers, "Ms. Stackhouse – I should have known that you were a runner. And I must say Pam will be quite jealous when I tell her about the delicious site of you in your running attire."

"Mr. Northman what a surprise to see you. I am sure that you and Pam have better things to talk about than my clothing choices like my music perhaps." _What is it with these two and their focus on sex?_

"Now now Ms. Stackhouse your image is important to your career so you can anticipate Pam and I speaking of your assets quite often."

My mind couldn't decide if I liked that this beautiful Nordic God was looking at me with such heat or I should be creeped out by the fact that he is my boss. On that note I say as I start to jog off, "Well on that note I will see you at the studio this afternoon." Looking back a few seconds later I see he is still jogging in place, but is watching me as I jog away.

The remainder of my run the Viking continued to be on my thoughts. He truly looked like someone from the cover a GQ magazine. How it was possible for a man to continue to look so damn good after a run while completely covered and dripping in sweat was possible is beyond me. I had to shake the thoughts that poured into my head that ranged from how much I would like to lick the sweat off of him to even joining him in a steamy shower after our jogs where we got dirty before we cleaned up. These were not thoughts that I needed to have about the man that owned the label of the music deal that I just signed.

Finally making it back to my car after my five mile run I hop in and head back to my dorm. As soon as I arrive I head straight to the shower. Stepping into the shower I to focus on the task at hand, but my mind continues to wander to the extremely tempting, sweaty, sculpted blonde Viking that I ran into earlier during my job. I know he is my boss, but a little day dreaming never hurt anyone.

As the cool water cascades down my body I imagine that I am staring into his crystal blue eyes and it is his hands caressing my breasts, tweaking my nipples. His lips move over them licking and lightly sucking. My hand slides down to my mound while I visualize it is his strong firm hand that's working my clit. The other hand leaves my breasts and delves into my center over and over stroking my g-spot while the other hand continues to circle my nub. Thinking of his blonde hair, strong arms, defined abs, and oh my God that V. I scream out his name, "Errriiiiccc!" as I am brought to completion. Thank goodness Amelia isn't home.

_Hmmm… I haven't seen Amelia. I wonder what she is up to. Knowing my roomie she had a hot date last night and hasn't even had the chance to do the walk of shame yet…_ I giggle to myself.

Stepping back into my bedroom I decide to put on a simple pink sundress with spaghetti straps that is tight fighting down to my hips and flares out from there with the length hitting about 2 inches above my knees. It's quite hot outside so I decide to part my hair to the side and pull it into a pony tail with a couple of tendrils falling into my face. I always prefer to have my make up look as natural as possible so I stick to that philosophy. I step into a white pair of small heeled sandals, grab my purse, and head out to Maxine's.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Stepping into the café that I have spent the last couple of years working at I feel slightly nostalgic knowing that my time here as an employee at least has almost come to an end. I walk over to the counter and ask Jennifer, another waitress, if Maxine is around. It is still quite early, but hopefully she came in for the morning rush today. Jennifer tells me that Maxine is in the back in her office so I walk back behind the counter and head in that direction.

Knocking lightly on the door with a sign that says Office Manager I hear Maxine, "Come on in. It's open."

Pushing the door open and stepping in I say, "Hey Maxine you got a minute to talk."

"Why sure honey? Aren't you off this week for graduation and such? Graduation is this Friday correct?" - Maxine

"Yes ma'am. I have some very exciting news. I was offered a recording contract. I hate to do this, but I need to put in my two weeks notice. I just don't think I will have time to do both and this is an unexpected opportunity of a lifetime." –Sookie

"Oh my word! Sookie Stackhouse! Get over here and give me a hug!" Maxine practically squeals as she stands up and starts walking towards me. Maxine is about as old as my Gran and as sweet as can be. I am so glad that she is excited for me.

Wrapping my arms around her she gives me a big squeeze, "Sookie I was just finishing up the schedule for the next few weeks. Are you sure you want to come back? I am sure I can manage since you aren't on the schedule for the rest of this week."

I wasn't expecting to feel such a relief with these words, but I truly did. I was worried that I would be overwhelmed the next two weeks. "Maxine that would be SO great! You know you can still call me if there is an emergency and I will try to help any way I can. I have loved working for you. Truly thank you for being so understanding."

"Aw hun you are like one of my own. I am so proud of you!"

After talking with Maxine I decided to stay and have some food and try to come up with some song ideas for today's meeting. I am not really sure what to expect. After about an hour I headed back to the dorm to try and find something to keep myself busy and prepare myself for the afternoon's meeting.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Filing the last few hours with random things like cleaning and television to keep myself from being to nervous, it was finally time for me to head over to the studio. Stepping into King Viking Entertainment's office I was immediately greeted my Felicia. "Welcome back Ms. Stackhouse. You are a few minutes early, but the studio that you will be working in is empty so let me go ahead and lead you back there."

"Thanks Felicia. That would be perfect."

Felicia actually led me back to the studio from the day before except it was empty. I walked over to the couch, sit my guitar case and purse in front of me, and had a seat. I pulled out my notebook from my purse of all the songs that I had written so far, and waited for "my team" to arrive. It only took about 5 minutes before everyone else started heading in and I stood up to greet them.

Pam was the first to speak, "Hello Sookie. You already know Eric and Quinn. Quinn as you know is your producer and engineer in the studio. This is Alcide." Pointing a very nice looking man that was over 6 foot, with dark wavy hair, broad shoulders, and an over built body. "He is a song writer and plays numerous instruments. He will help us in putting together your band and assist you in writing. Next to Alcide is Thalia." Thalia is very tiny with curly yet lovely black hair. "She is also a song writer that we think you will work great with. Your team will grow as we get your band together."

Shaking both of their hands I happily replied, "It is a pleasure to meet both of you. I look forward to working with you!"

"Let's sit down and lay out a plan so we can move forward," Pam stated. "I would like to have the album completed within 3 months. We will need to take a look at the music that Sookie already has and see if they will fit the album. Total we need 10 songs to complete the album. As we are working through this, Alcide will be assisting in creating the music itself. Between Alcide's instrument capabilities, Sookie's guitar skills, and Quinn's engineering skills we should be covered, but we can bring in assistance as needed. As we find your band members they will be able to assist as well."

"Another item that we will probably schedule for in about a month and a half are your photographs for your album and other promotional shots. As I told you earlier this morning your assets are quite important so Pam and I will sit down with you and discuss your image in a few days once it is decided what path to take your album," Eric conveyed with a leer.

I may have blushed slightly at the look that Eric was giving me and he discussed the importance of my assets. I can tell he is going to have fun with this, but I didn't think he was serious when he mentioned it earlier. "While I am glad that you are enchanted by my assets can we focus on the music for a bit?"

Pam doesn't give Eric the opportunity to say anything before she jumps in and says, "While I do _love_ the idea of discussing your voluptuousness let's get back on track. _For now_."

We spent the next 7 hours working on a game plan, our goals, the material I already had, and even some new material. The entire day was beyond fun, but far more exhausting that I had anticipated. That is how I found myself passed out on the couch while Amelia is midsentence after eating dinner at 7PM on a Wednesday night.

**A/N I have been working on this chapter for weeks literally adding a little here and there, and then I lost the most of it and had to start over with only a small portion that I had emailed early on from my work computer. Hate that… On top of that I lost my timeline and stuff that I had written out. I plan on ransacking my house later in hopes that I can find it… Go figure… Hope the chappy turned out okay. It is the longest chappy yet. Kisses!**


End file.
